Lanimeya
"There is light in everyone,you just need to know how to get it to come out." Personality: Calm,serene and always seems to take negative feelings from anyone who is around her. This is mostly affected by the fact that she is not only an Eastern Dragon, but also a Kaliya.She loves to help those who need it and will always put her family's,friends' and subjects' desires in front of her own.She never gets angry, except if someone dares to od anything to her necklace, even look at it. Skills and Abillities: Lali's main and only element is Hypnosis.Being a Kaliya,her powers are increased and abnormaly powerful. Mind Reading She can see deepst and best hidden of one whom she reads mind,even if they have forgotten it themeslves. Illusions She can make such Illusions that look completely realistic and,at certain times it can be even touchable,however that happens rarely. Hypnosis Her Hypnosis is her most powerful and common weapon.While other hypnosis elementals needs to have an eye contact with their victims to hypnotize them,Lanimeya does not.Only by a mere touch ih her claw she gains complete control over her opponent.This is atually how she fights,actually. She hypnotizes a few of her foes,those she considers strongest and ahve them fight for her,while she does not have to move an inch. As a Kaliya sh has extraordinary abillities,some of the only unique to Kalyas and other Divine beings. Telekinesis It allows her to lift things only with a help of her mind and will.She hasn't perfected this and can do it only for a short amount of time and with little things. Forseeing This is something she does not, and does not want to, have any control of.With this abillity she can predict certain things that are yet to be.Foreseeing can be forces, however these visions are subjective, whih means that they can change witjhin others' descions.The ones that cannot though,are very important and rare. Lali can be quite...driven by these predictions.For instance,if vision shows a certain place,she shall do anything in her power to find it.Predictions can effect her personality as well,if it shows something happy, she will become excited, unintentionaly,and vice versa. Spirit Seeing As the name says,she can see spirits of desceased ones.She uses this never in battle,as she does not want to distribute their peace,so she just likes to go somewhere isolated,and talk to spirits and learn from them.Her goal is to find and learn from a spirit of an another Kaliya,however been unsuccesful. Light Beam It allows her to create a blinding,white light that can oerih any demonic beings.It leaves her exaused immediatly after though. Healing With this,she can heal wounds of herself and other,however it is very weak and can heal only scratches and minor wounds. Backstory: Lanimeya was born in Eastern Empire,in a large cluthch of six eggs. Imagine her parents' surprise, but also delight, when they disovered their daughter was a rare Kaliya.Not only them, but the whole Empire was ver excited for arrival of this 'bleesing'.Kaliya draons are extremely rare and worshiped, being "Children of Light". Her parents and she,when she was old enough,knew that it would not be fair to keep this bleesing for themeselves,since Kaliyas have increased elemental abillities and their own power and she could help a lot of those who needed it. However,her parents did not want to to hear about sendig her to army.They thought of something with equal importance,yet safer...until they heard about Mymis' own protectors, Guardians. They are most noble and powerful warriors whoare taught from yought to train themeselves and protect their people at all cost. They liked that idea, and went to Mymis,asking if their daughter could be the next Guardian which Elder Guardians were more than happy to accept her.Even though Lanimeya is a Kaliya,they still wanted to test her skills,which proved to be based not by strength, but by grace and control.Because of this she had very minor lessons,which left her with a lot of free time.So, she decided to work as a caretaker in orphange,and as she was very kind and loving,she earned nickname "Mommy". Relationships: Veuelna: Eny is her bestest friend,she trust and loves her with all her heart, and Eny's flirty attitude never failed to bring out a laungh from Lali. Kenet: She has a burning rivaly with him considering their clashing personalities.They always try to prove their superiority over the other, whether by fighting to fainting or by baking best cookies. Notes: -She is 8.7 meters/28,5 feet tall -When she is using her element, her iris and sclera will become pitch black,while pupil will still be white,only much smaller.When she is using any oh her Kaliya powers,her eyes will become much brighter and a sparkiling blue aura tends to appear and flow behind her eye. -Other Guardians,out of curiosity,once stole her necklace.And learned a valuable lesson.To never,EVER do that again. -While it looks rather odd,scary even,it is not strange ( theoretically,at least) for her eyes to be black when using her element,as hypnosis wielders' eyes are known to change to opposite of wielder's main color.Hence her eyes. -Her tail is very whip-like and, physically , her most powerful weapon. -She has gorgeous singing voice,however doesn't like that to be known.The only ones she sings freely to are Fire and Nature Guardians ,and 'her babies' (children from orphanage she worked in). -She has striking resemblance to Vatra. -Lali's necklace is very special to her,for she claimed it from the children from orphange she worked in on "Mother's Day".They said that even if they had no mothers,she was the closest thing to one for them all.It is most precious thing to her and she never takes it off. -Her nicknames are: Lali ( please,she insists), Sune (by Searus),White Guardian (by Mymisian citizens), La-la ( by her mother), Snake giant (by Kenet)